Lo Ping
Lo Ping was a former student of A. Nigma High and co founder of Mann, Wurst and Finnwich. He is revealed to be the father of Alfred Ping and grandfather to Lee Ping and Li Ping "Date With Destiny". His first, and only, appearance was as a teenager in "Date With Destiny". History When Elizabeth Mann, R. Wurst, Maxwell Finnwich and Lo Ping attended A. Nigma High, they joined forces with their Principal, Alexander Nigma, to open the Antiquis Triangulum under the school. The four children transported the eclipse beam to the Pyramid by reflecting the light to each other. A creature, Carl Brocher, was then freed from the pyramid as it opened, and Alexander Nigma was trapped inside. He then explained to the young children that he was a friend and needed their help. Carl Brocher offered out his hand and the Mann, Wurst, Finnwich and Ping touched his hand and received a mark on their arms. In Serpent Strike, the Tattoo symbol is shocked to see someone who looks exactly like Lee Ping Taking them under his wing, Carl Brocher aided them in starting MWFP. Carl Brocher soon discovered that Lo's bloodline was the key to reopening the pyramid. However Lo, became wise to their new mentor's plans and escaped from them.Though the group searched tirelessly for him, they could not find him. He went and hid in his home country, Korea, where he stayed and started a family. He would hide his family's mark underneath a makeshift tattoo that he himself created with a feather and ink. This provided protection from his former allies, and it was not until recently that they were tracked down. Personality and abilities As one of the founders and top brass of what would one day become the most successful company and world's shadow government, Lo had absolute dominion over it, however his ability to see through His Eminence's lies cost him this privilege. It is his bloodline that has the ability to open the pyramid without the aid of an eclipse and this power is what could bring about the world's end, and rise of Carl Brocher's reptilian race. Lo was very resourceful and creative, hiding his mark underneath a tattoo with only what he could find, and was the only one who initially saw through His Eminence's lies. He was also very good at hiding, keeping his identity and whereabouts hidden for just under a hundred years until his descendants were found. Gallery 55.JPG 5.JPG 4444444.JPG 444444.JPG The Mark on their arms.PNG S91101-171853.jpg S91029-153835.jpg|Lo in Finnwich's book S91101-170606.jpg|Getting the Mark S91101-170613.jpg S91101-170634.jpg S91101-170647.jpg S91101-170651.jpg S91101-170603.jpg Trivia * The first hint of Lo's existence was given when a picture of A. Nigma, Elizabeth Mann, Art Wurst and Finnwich was shown, and a tuft of black hair could be seen just before the photograph's border. * However in "Mannifestum Rising", in Finnwich's scrapbook, a picture of Alexander Nigma, Elizabeth Mann, Art Wurst, Maxwell Finniwch and even Lo can be seen in fullbody. * The Council leader confirmed that Lo is Lee Ping's grandfather; ("Date With Destiny") yet Elizabeth Mann (who was around the same age as Lo, now has a great granddaughter around Lee Ping's age. This could mean that Alfred Ping is significantly older than Cassandra. It stands to reason that Ping did not settle down until later in life due to paranoia from avoiding his former compatriots, thus he did not have a child until somewhere in his forties or fifties, and the same went for Alfred not settling down or having a child until 1992, given Alfred middle aged appearance this seems to be plausible. ** Another possibility is that given Lo's long absence from the Council Leader's prying eyes means that he was simply estimating the closest possibility of relation between the two, and is not entirely certain other than Lee Ping being his descendant. So it is possible that Lo is Lee's great grandfather and not grandfather. ** Despite the Council Leader's identification, some fans still insist that it is more probable for Lo to be Lee's great grandfather given the large time frame of 112 years since the last eclipse. Though the first given explanation above would still explain this, as the gap between grandparents to grandchildren has been documented to be of 121 and that parents have been reported of still being in their seventies when giving birth to children gives credit to the theory. * His tattoo seems to be his own concoction given the lack of equipment that he had to use and that he could put it on a baby without trouble. *Ethnicity aside, he bears little resemblance to his descendants. Of his three known relatives, his appearance bears the closest resemblance to Li. Lee Ping seems to bear some resemblance to his ancestor Lo, except the hair and freckles which Lee does not have, whereas Lo had full black hair and freckles. **It is possible that Alfred Ping resembled his father during his childhood and teen years. *Charles Johnston, co-creator of the show, confirmed in a Twitter Q&A that his first name was Lo in the script. Category:Males Category:A Nigma High Category:Citations needed Category:Antiquis Triangulum Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Coral Grove Category:Deceased Category:Parents